When I Met You
by illutia mist
Summary: Her life was the same with other people, plain and ordinary. But when a certain person came into her life, a deepest secret started to get uncovered...-TAKEN DOWN-
1. I'll Miss You, Hotaru

**Hello everybody!! This is my first long fanfic. Before, I just made oneshot. I hope you like this one. Enjoy!XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. (It won't happen anywayT.T)**

**-****x-**

**When I Met You**

**-****x-**

**Chapter 1: I'll ****Miss****Y****ou, Hotaru**

I felt cold. It looked like I had laid here for a long time. I decided to open my eyes. All I saw was darkness.

"Dark…it was dark here…" I mumbled, "…where…am I?" Then I heard someone talking.

'_So, we will use him?' _

'_Yeah.'_

I couldn't see anyone here in the dark. Neither had I known what they were talking about.

'_Take him there!'_

'_Yes, Sir!' _

I wondered who they were talking about.

I then felt something wet in my hands. I lifted both of my palms, trying to see what the wet thing was. It was too dark so I couldn't see what it was. But I knew this smell.

This penetrating smell…it was blood…

Then I heard someone shout.

'_No, please spare my life!!'_

'_You're a monster!!'_

'_Stay away from me!!'_

I didn't understand what they meant and whom they referred to. I looked around, trying to see what had happened. But all I saw was darkness.

"What happened?" I asked to no one, hoping for a reply.

Then, more shouts came.

'_Why did you do this? I didn't do anything to you!!'_

'_No!! Father, please don't leave me!! What did you do to my father?!'_

'_You're a killer!_'

The last word struck my mind. What did that mean?

'_You're a heartless killer!'_

"Who did they mean? Was it…me…?" I said to myself.

"Of course it was you who they were talking about," I heard a cold voice say.

"Who's that?" I asked the voice.

"You don't need to know. All you have to know is you're a good weapon…for murdering…" the voice replied.

"I'm…a weapon…?" I asked, disbelieved of what I heard.

"You just have to kill anyone that prevents us from our goals. There's no other else," the voice continued.

"No…" I mumbled.

"That's your duty."

"No! I don't want to!" I shouted to no one. I could feel sweats trickling down on my face.

"You have to…my precious weapon…" the voice finished its sentence, even colder than before.

Then, I felt my head hurt. I couldn't help but fall into the unconsciousness…again…

-x-

PI! PI! PI! PI! PI!

"Nnn…noisy…" someone said while snuggling below the blanket.

PI! PI! PI! BRAK!

"Stupid clock."

The 'someone' then threw the blanket to the side, revealing a seventeen year old girl with her blue pajamas. Her long auburn hair was messy and she had half-closed hazel eyes on her annoyed face.

She sat up on her bed slowly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the broken alarm clock on the floor. It was broken heavily because of her 'Super Punch'.

"Oh, no…it's the third clock in this week…" she whined, "I have to buy a new alarm clock again. What a waste of money."

Well, it was her own fault.

She got up from her bed and opened the curtain, giving a way for the sunlight to get in.

Her eyes were fully opened as the sunlight bathed her. She stretched her arms and said to herself, "Hump. Another day to go, Mikan Sakura!"

Suddenly, her cell-phone rang. She took it from her bedside table and answered it.

"Hello, this is Mikan Sakura," she greeted with a smile, even though no one saw it.

"It's me," the caller said with a monotonous tone.

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Can we meet today? I have something to tell you," Hotaru said.

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Don't complain. Just meet me at Big Bear Café near the restaurant where you are working, 6 pm."

"Oh, okay, but how about 7 pm? I take an extra shift from 2 pm until 7 pm today," Mikan asked; her index finger was on her chin.

"Fine. Don't be late. Since it is near your working place, I don't want to hear any excuse," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. I won't be late!" Mikan chirped. And Hotaru hung up the phone.

Mikan looked at her cell-phone for a while and mumbled, "Wow, Hotaru must be very busy." Then her eyes spotted the time that was showed on the screen of her cell-phone. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no!! It's 7.30 pm!! I'll be late for work!!" she shouted.

Panicked, she quickly ran to her bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and ran out from her bedroom. She made toasted bread and put some butter on it. She took out a bottle of orange juice from her fridge and poured it into a glass.

Toasted bread and a glass of juice. It was what she called 'a quick breakfast'.

After she had her quick breakfast, she ran out from her small apartment, fast.

No. Super fast.

Mikan ran along the street. It took her twenty minutes of walk to arrive at her working place.

Yes, walk. She would do it if she woke up early.

"No! No! Why is this happening? Oh, I know! This is happening because of the last night TV show! Why did it have to be so exciting?!" she wailed, "I wouldn't watch it if the show was lame and I didn't have to be running by now!"

Well, if the show was lame, no one would watch it, right? Don't blame the TV show.

When Mikan wanted to cross the road, the pedestrian light turned red.

"No! Not red! Why it must be red when I want to cross?!" she whined.

She ran on her spot, waiting the pedestrian light turned to green in impatience. It took a few seconds before it turned green.

"Finally," she said while crossing the road.

At last, she saw the restaurant where she worked at, Penguin Restaurant. She entered from the back door.

She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed in relief. "Yes! Exactly a minute before 8 am! I'm almost late back then!"

Mikan went to the changing room and changed to her work uniform. It was dark-blue shirt with mid-long sleeves, dark pants, dark sneaker shoes with white line on it, and white apron around her waist. There was small white-colored Penguin Restaurant logo printed on the right sleeve. Her identification tag was on her left pocket of the shirt. She tied her long auburn hair into a high ponytail. Now, she was ready to start her day.

"Good morning everyone!!" she greeted her seniors with her smile. All of them greeted her back, "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"Energetic as always, Sakura-chan," one of her seniors said. She had jet-black hair that reached her shoulder and a pair of cerulean eyes. She was five years older than Mikan.

"Hokuto-senpai!!" Mikan called her. "Hokuto-senpai, I think I have told you to call me Mikan."

"Then you must call me by my front name, Akari, not my surname." She smiled.

"Oookay…Akari-senpai!" Mikan said.

"You look happy today. Any good news?" Akari asked.

"Oh, yes. Hotaru wants to meet me later," Mikan chirped happily.

"Hotaru? Is she the one you ever told me that she was graduated from the college at seventeen year old?" Akari asked again with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she is. Now, she works at a big company, but I don't know what company it is and what she does there. She never told me," Mikan said. "It has been six months since the last time we met. I'm happy that I will meet her today."

"That's good to hear, Mikan-chan." Akari smiled at her energetic junior. "Now, let's get to work!"

"Yes, Akari-senpai!" Mikan agreed.

"By the way, Mikan-chan," Akari said. She looked at Mikan intently.

"What is it, Akari-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue to the college? I mean, you're quite clever. You graduated from high school at seventeen year old. It must be great if you can graduate from college too. Don't you think so?" Akari asked. She was concerned about Mikan's education.

"I've already decided, Akari-senpai. I won't regret it," Mikan said. "Besides, I don't have time to think about entering the college anymore. This world isn't just about study. I'm sure there are many excited things that I can do. Plus, I have to survive since grandpa has passed away and my parents are nowhere to be found."

Her senior fell silent for a while, thinking about what the brunette had just said. "Maybe you're right, Mikan-chan. Since it's your decision, I can't do anything about it. Just tell me if there is something I can do for you, okay?" Akari said. She stared at Mikan gently.

"Thank you, Akari-senpai! I will!" Mikan said happily.

"Good. Let's get back to work!" Akari smiled.

-x-

It was already 7 pm. Mikan bade her seniors goodbye and went to Big Bear Café where she would meet with Hotaru. The place was just three buildings from the restaurant she worked at.

She went inside the café and found Hotaru sitting at the corner while sipping her tea. Mikan approached her.

"Long time no see, Hotaru!" Mikan greeted her happily while pulling out a seat in front of her.

"You're late for five minutes," Hotaru said with an expressionless face.

"Come on, Hotaru. It's just five minutes," Mikan whined.

"There are many things that you can do in five minutes, you know."

"Okay. Sorry, I'm late. So, what did you want to tell me this morning?" Mikan asked.

"My company told me yesterday that they will transfer me to their main company at foreign country," Hotaru said while sipping her tea.

"Wow! That's great, Hotaru!" Mikan praised her. "When?"

"Tomorrow. And for your information, I don't know when I'll come back," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"EH?" Mikan wailed. She didn't want her best friend to go far away for a long time. She then plastered a smile on her face and said, "It's okay. We still can contact each other with our cell-phone."

Hotaru put down her tea. She looked at Mikan and said, "About that…" She paused for a moment and continued, "I think I can't."

After Hotaru finished her sentence, Mikan's eyes widened and she yelled, "WHY?!"

A few people turned to Mikan, wondering what happened.

"No need to yell. All people are looking at you," Hotaru said with an annoyed face.

Mikan turned around and saw a few people looking at her.

"Umm, sorry," she said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. She turned her head back to Hotaru. All people went back to their own business.

"Hotaru, why can't you contact me?" she asked her best friend.

"My company forbids me to contact anyone, except people from our company. Maybe they'll block my cell-phone number because they told me they will give me a special cell-phone to contact among the workers when I have arrived there," Hotaru explained with a stoic face.

"Is that so? I'll miss you so much, Hotaru," Mikan said. Her face showed that she was sad. Hotaru noticed this. She opened her bag and took out something. She handed it to Mikan.

"Eh? What is this, Hotaru?" Mikan asked while examining the things. It looked like a normal gun. Only, it's smaller.

"Baka Gun 7.5. It's the latest Baka Gun that I created. It's for you," Hotaru said.

Mikan heard the last words. She almost didn't believe of what she had just heard.

"For me? Really, Hotaru?" Mikan asked Hotaru, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Who knows what problem you'll drag yourself into? You're always getting yourself into a trouble," Hotaru said. She continued sipping her tea.

"Hotaru, so you're concerned about me all this time." Mikan was touched. She took the Baka Gun and stared at it for a while.

"You better take care of yourself after I gave you that. If I find out there's something wrong when I come back, I'll charge you for that Baka Gun," Hotaru threatened.

Mikan knew her best friend was just worried about her. Hotaru just didn't want to show it. So she smiled and said, "I'll be fine, Hotaru. This gun will be very useful."

Hotaru didn't say anything. She smiled a little. Mikan saw this but didn't want to ruin this moment. She stayed quiet.

After that, they chatted until 8 pm and bade goodbye to each other.

-x-

Mikan was on her way home when she decided to stop at a park near her apartment. She sat on a bench and enjoyed the night-sky view. There were so many stars up there.

"I wonder if grandpa is among the stars…" she mumbled to herself.

She let herself drown in her deep thought. Not long afterwards, she heard a sound. It was coming from the bush behind her.

"Who-who is it?" She asked.

'A kidnapper? Bad guys? Oh no! I have to do something!' She thought panicky. She then remembered the Baka Gun that Hotaru had given to her. She positioned her right hand near her bag, ready to take out the gun.

She saw a figure showing up from the bushes near a tree and moving to her direction slowly. She decided to observe it a little more.

The figure went closer, closer.

And suddenly, the figure fell to the ground.

"What…" was all Mikan said, surprised by the fallen figure.

--To be continued--

**Finally!! The first chapter is already done! Sorry if it was boring. I don't know if there's Big Bear café or Penguin restaurant. I made it up. The setting is still in Japan, but I made up the town. In this chapter, I haven't mentioned the town name. Maybe in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review!!XD**


	2. I Don't Remember

Taken down for revision.


	3. One Day Off

Taken down for revision.


	4. A Mask and another Broken Clue

Taken down for revision.


	5. The Visit of a Gossiper

Taken down for revision.


	6. An Unexpected Cousin

Taken down for revision.


	7. That Thundery Night

Taken down for revision.


	8. I Won't Vanish

Taken down for revision.


	9. Promise Me

Taken down for revision.


	10. Gossips

Taken down for revision.


	11. Worsens

Taken down for revision.


	12. Searching for the Culprit

Taken down for revision.


	13. A Silver Locket and a Cake

Taken down for revision.


	14. Chasers

Taken down for revision.


	15. Pieces from Past

Taken down for revision.


	16. Confusing Illusion

Taken down for revision.


	17. His Determination

Taken down for revision.


	18. Isn't You

Taken down for revision.


	19. For Now

Taken down for revision.


	20. A Witness

Taken down for revision.


	21. The Bitter Truth

Taken down for revision.


	22. Wishing Under the Moonlight

Taken down for revision.


	23. Painful Signs

Taken down for revision.


	24. It Begins

Taken down for revision.


	25. One Step to the Truth

Taken down for revision.


	26. Missing You

Taken down for revision.


	27. Memories and Reunion

Taken down for revision.


	28. Reason to Fight

Taken down for revision.


	29. Sacrifice

Taken down for revision.


	30. Never Regret

Taken down for revision.


End file.
